


Malibu

by Waterkiss37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterkiss37/pseuds/Waterkiss37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September Entry for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr (http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/).  Prompt:  The end of summer made him nostalgic. He thought of slow, steady rain, humid nights in an old convertible and stars for as far as the eye could see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malibu

Gabriel and Sam liked to watch the sunsets from a swing on their back deck most nights. They'd built their house on the east side of a lake specifically for that purpose - so that they could see the sun going down over the water every night. Sam had spent hours sanding and staining the deck, until the boards were as smooth as silk, with no chance of anyone ever getting a splinter if they walked on it barefoot. Gabe had tried to convince Sam to let him just snap the finished deck into existence with his angel mojo, but Sam had insisted he wanted to do it himself, wanted to take pride in his own handiwork every time they went out there. 

Tonight, they had gone out later than usual and the sunset was pretty much over, the stars already making their sparkling debut. Sam took his customary spot at one end of the swing, and Gabriel laid down on his back with his head in Sam's lap, knees over the armrest and feet dangling. 

They both stared up at the sky, marveling at the beauty of the Heavens, completely comfortable in the silence of soul mates. The night was alive all around them, with crickets chirping, and an occasional bullfrog croaking from the lake below. 

It was late September, and it felt like all of nature was holding on as tight as it could to summer, not wanting those long days and sultry nights to slip, as they inevitably do, into dark afternoons and chilly evenings. 

The end of summer made Gabe feel nostalgic. He and Sam had been together for almost a decade, but he still remembered the first summer they'd spent together as lovers as though it were yesterday. At the time he'd thought he couldn't possibly ever feel happier than he did right then. Ridiculous, obviously, because life with Sam just got better and better. He never wanted anything else. 

"Remember that time we drove to Malibu in that convertible Volkswagen, babe?" he asks Sam. 

"Yes," Sam says quietly, eyes twinkling. "You wanted to recreate that Everclear song..." _We could live beside the ocean, leave the fire behind, swim out past the breaker, watch the world die."_

"Ah yes," says Gabe. "With my big black boots and my old suitcase." 

"I remember we got caught in the rain with the top down and everything got drenched before we could find a place to stop and put the top up," Sam says sarcastically, smirking down at Gabe.

"Yeah, that happened," Gabe relents. "But I like to think of it as a fun adventure. And plus, you happen to look sexy as hell when you're soaking wet and pissed off." 

"God, it was such a slow, steady rain, and it was horribly humid after it stopped," Sam sighed. "I was a sloppy, sweaty mess."

"Yeah, but remember the next night?" Gabe asks, raising one eyebrow. "The night we spent on the beach? The sky tonight reminds me of it - nothing but stars as far as the eye could see.” 

“The stars _are_ particularly luminous tonight,” Sam muses, staring up again. 

“That night on the beach in Malibu, you were so beautiful under those stars, Sam. I'll never forget the way you looked that night,” Gabe says. 

"That was the first time we spent the night together and actually slept - without having sex," Sam says, suddenly serious.

"What?" Gabriel blinks. "It was?"

"Yeah, babe," Sam says, trailing his fingertips along Gabe's jaw. "We spent all night on the beach and crawled to our bungalow at like 4 am and fell into bed."

Gabe remembers. As he laid there in Sam's arms that night, listening to the waves crash on the beach and feeling Sam’s breath against the back of his neck, he had known. He had known he was irrevocably in love with Sam Winchester, and he remembers that he wasn't the least bit freaked out by it. 

“You thought I was asleep, and you said you loved me,” Sam confesses, looking into Gabe’s eyes.

“I _knew_ it!” Gabe says, sitting up. “I always thought you might have heard me, because you told me you loved me the very next day, and you've spent the last ten years reminding me that you said it first! You little--”

He doesn't finish that sentence though, because suddenly Sam is kissing him. He melts into it immediately, and crawls over to straddle Sam’s lap. 

“You saying it that night is what gave me the courage to say it to you the next day,” Sam says, kissing his way down the side of Gabe's face and neck.

Gabe arches his head backward, giving Sam full access, and breathes, “I loved you long before that, I just didn't realize it till then. 

“Mm me too,” Sam whispers into his ear. 

Gabe takes Sam's face into his hands and looks directly into his eyes, “I still do, babe, more now than I ever have.”

Sam looks back at him, and he's so beautiful that Gabe has to swallow to keep tears from forming in his eyes. “Mine forever, babe,” he says, and kisses Gabe again. “Mine forever.”


End file.
